Tutorial
by ChrisWorld
Summary: A story of six teenagers who find a mystical world, much like that of Final Fantasy X. Chris, the lead character, describes much of the world to Beth, the second lead character, as they discover the mysteries of the world known as Fyra, and it's politics.
1. Chapter 1

"Chris!! Wait!!" Beth continued running after Chris, as he trekked over the Tokal Highroad. Chris had the map indented into his head, but Beth didn't know where she was going. And she wasn't prepared for the monsters.

"I'm not walking fast!!" Chris stopped and turned around to Beth. "We have to hurry if we wanna get to the Inn before sunset!" because of the commotion that had occurred in Raen, the duo was forced to leave late, due to the guards blocking every sector of the city.

"I don't see why you couldn't have handled it! You know you would've been more than enough for nearly twice the amount of monsters that were there at the arena!!" Beth commented, still sounding infuriated over the incident. "You would've saved lives if you just acted!!"

"The script wasn't wrote like that though..." Chris sagged his arms in front of him. Implying that he was a bit unimpressed with Beth's speech.

Beth had spotted a Tokal Helm running towards the duo. "Chris! There's a monster running towards us!!"

Chris turned his head, seeing if Beth was correct. "Alright! This is something that I can handle!" Chris turned around, unsheathing his two handed sword, and prepared for battle. Beth waited momentarily, and unsheathed her lance.

"You never told me what job class you have..." Beth asked, preparing for battle.

"I'm a Samurai. But I can use Geomancy. I'm not that skilled in the abilities though..." Chris struck the Large Armored Insect, and caused a critical hit. It fell to the ground, and pyroflied.

Before Chris and Beth could celebrate their victory, a flan appeared. "That looks like a problem..."

"Does it?" Beth looked concerned over Chris' worry of the jelly like creature that had appeared before them.

"There are some enemies that cant be beaten with physical attacks alone. Some, like this one for example, have to be beaten with elements." Chris explained sticking with the simple detail, and not trying to get too difficult to understand.

"But I cant use magic! And I don't think you can either!" Beth began to panic.

"Well, why don't we let out Black Mage take care of it! ANNI! COME ON!" Chris called to behind him.

"Hey guys! I thought you'd never stop!" Anni took out what appeared to be a ruby topped Rod.

"ANNI!?" Beth screamed wondering how on earth Anni had managed to get here. Beth thought that she was the first one that was shown Fyra.

"I expect Chris has already explained the basics. There are three basic elements in Black Magic, Fire, Ice and Lightning. So there are three starter Black Magic spells, Fire, Ice, and Bolt. Fire is best used on ice creatures, Ice is best used on lightning creatures, and Bolt is best used on Fire creatures." Anni explained the situation with Black Magic. To her and Chris, she seemed to be speaking pretty basically, but Beth couldn't understand any of it. "Why don't I just show you. This flan right here, is a Thunder Flan. So that would mean I would have to use Fire." she cast the spell, and the flan pyroflied.

The battle was finished, and the trio celebrated their victory. Beth wondered when Anni was introduced into Fyra, and why it had the same system as that of Final Fantasy. She then began to wonder who else was introduced to Fyra via Chris.

A small, anchor beaked bird attacked Beth suddenly, she automatically counter-attacked, but the attack missed.

"A flying type monster! I suppose we could either attack it with magic..." Chris gestured to Anni.

"Or... We could have our Ranger do some damage..." Anni looked behind her to see if the person she was talking about was within vision. "Here she comes... Chris! Switch out of battle!"

"OKAY!" Chris ran out of battle and changed places with Stevie.

"STEVIE?! How many other people has Chris shown Fyra!" Beth exclaimed wondering what other surprises would be shown to her in Fyra.

"Since I have the most accuracy in this party, because I have a bow, I'm best suited for this battle." she pulled the string of her bow, loaded in an arrow, and fired at the bird. It fell and pyroflied as expected.

A Tokal Wolf ran into the battle scene, Anni and Stevie ran out leaving Beth by her self. Before Beth had a chance to panic, Chris and Andu ran in the two girls places.

"Andu? Is there anyone else, Chris?" Beth turned to Chris in aggravation, knowing that she was no longer special.

"There's one more person. C'mon Beth! I found a new world, I'm not just gonna have it exclusive to you! And besides! Six people, and we get discounts at stores..." Chris blocked an attack from the Wolf.

"Well I'm still mad, but I see where you're coming from... But we should keep our minds in the battle right now. So this is a wolf." Beth was getting a better grasp on what was going on in Fyra.

"Wolves are quick on their feet like Geko's. So me and you would have trouble fighting them." Chris began, but Beth quickly interrupted.

"Well, why don't we have Stevie come back into battle?" Beth suggested, dodging an attack from the wolf.

"We could do that! Or we could let Andu take care of it!" Chris gestured to his friend carrying the one handed sword.

"Because of this sword, I'm pretty quick on my feet, so I might have a chance on catching the wolf..." Andu took a shot at the wolf. He managed to hit it with perfect accuracy, and the wolf pyroflied.

The battle ended, and the group celebrated their victory. After the battle, the group met up as a full party. Beth still continued to wonder who else Chris had invited to Fyra. A treasure chest suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Erm..." the group stared at the chest. All but Beth knew what was going on, though she didn't know it at the time. Andu, Anni and Stevie ran out of the battle scene, and Chris prepared himself and Beth for battle. "What? What's going on?"

"Sometimes, during battle, treasure chests appear. You of all people know how treasure chests work on the field. They can be opened by anyone, but during battle, most of the time they're locked. So a Thief has to use Steal on it!" Chris explained, _again._

"So, where are we gonna find a Thief?" Beth completely forgot about the sixth person Chris had invited to Fyra.

"George!" Chris called out to behind him.

"Sorry it took me so long, ducks... I got stuck getting out of Raen. What we fighting here?" George unsheathed his dual-wield knives.

"George...?" Beth's mouth was a gape. She found it unbelievable that Chris had invited George to Fyra.

"Remember how he is one of my best friends? That's why I invited him..." Chris shrugged off the physical comment Beth gave out, and continued in a battle formation. He then began talking to George directly, "George! Why don't you explain to Beth what you're job class is!"

"Well, you guys already know that I'm a Thief, but I'm also a Chemist." George explained, Beth giggled a bit at the mention of George being a Chemist. "Because I'm a Chemist I can mix items together." George ran up to the chest and stole the items that was inside it. Two Ice Gems. A Zu burst into the scene, and attacked the group. The entire group dropped to their knees in exhaustion.

"Someone get a Mega-Potion or something!" Beth panicked as she attempted to run out of the battle scene. Chris stopped her.

"Don't panic, Beth." George mixed the two Ice Gems he obtained from the Chest, and unleashed the mass attack on the Zu. It dropped to the floor and pyroflied.

The group met up as a whole, they discussed how long it might take them to get to the Agency. Stevie healed the three weak characters. Beth walked with Chris in front, and they agreed that it may be too dangerous to walk through the fields as a group of Six, so they split up into two groups.

Chris and Stevie went together straight away as a group. Beth wanted to stay with Chris, she felt as though she was a bit more safe if she stayed with a Samurai. Chris took the lead in that group. Anni, Andu and George were left to stay as a group of three. Luckily, the three had become good friends through Fyra. Anni led the way through that group.

Anni's group walked ahead, while Chris' group waited behind for a bit. While they were discussing how much it may cost to stay at the Inn, a zombie wobbled into the scene. The three took a battle position.

"Do you know how Zombie's work, Beth?" he asked the scared Dragoon.

"You're going to explain it to me no matter the answer, aren't you?" Beth looked at Chris with one of her eyes half open.

"You are just too clever. As you already know, this is a Zombie. Zombie's are undead creatures, which mean that they are susceptible to curing magic. Sometimes, the attacks work as the opposite. Ordinary attacks heal, and healing attacks damage." Chris took a shot at the zombie. "Not in this case though. Would you like to continue from here?"

"You are a lazy bugger. I'm only a weak White Mage, I can't use many strong White Magic attacks, because I haven't learned them yet. I can't use stuff like Raise. The only White Magic I know are Cure and Libra." Stevie felt a little displeased in her abilities, Chris smiled at her to cheer her up. "I'll be able to use different types of White and Time magic as I progress in Levels. But for now, you'll just have to put up with what I've got. Cure!" she cast the level 1 spell on the Zombie, it toppled to the ground, thanks to the attack that Chris had dealt earlier.

"Undead creatures are also susceptible to Fire attacks. But we don't have Anni here, so we have to make do." Chris laughed as they celebrated their victory.

Anni's group had encountered a large Earth Worm sort of creature. The group were managing thanks to George continuously mixing Potions, and using them on the group.

"So Anni, you're a Black Mage, I got that, but I overheard you and Chris talking about Summoning Magic when we were in Alota. Can you use that?" Andu seemed pretty interested in Anni's abilities all of a sudden. He was always focused on the battle, and never really with the abilities that the people were using around him.

"I can use basic Summoning Magic, as well as Black Magic. I thought everyone knew that?" Anni asked looking at George. He nodded signaling that he knew about the Summoning Magic.

"Well, why don't you show us some of this 'Summoning Magic'?" Andu suggested. Anni thought it was a good idea, they weren't going to beat the Earth Worm easily.

"Raging Stomp!" the group disappeared and in their place a dozen horses rampaged towards the Worm. It fell to the ground, and pyroflied. The group reappeared as the horses disappeared.

"Holy crap. That was powerful." Andu stared as the Earth Worm disappeared completely.

"I learn Summoning Magic by fighting certain Summon Creatures. They aren't obtained by traditionally like Black or White Magic. So it may take a while for me to learn them all." Anni sighed, as she thought she might not be much of a help to the group as their journey continued.

Before the group could celebrate their victory, a Tonberry waddled into the scene.

"Tonberry's appear on the Tokal Highroad?" George was surprised at seeing it.

"Aww! It looks cute! Is this a nice monster?" Anni looked at the Tonberry then to George. Anni was surprised at George's reaction. He wasn't shocked, he looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Tonberry's are really powerful. That's why I didn't expect to see one. This is the third monster area, you wouldn't expect there to be many powerful monsters. That Earth Worm was a strange monster to see here." George backed away from the Tonberry as it closed in slightly. "We need a really powerful attack if we want to have a chance at fighting it."

"I suppose this is where I should own up to _my_ second ability!" Andu burst into the conversation between George and Anni.

"You have a second ability?" George looked at Andu in surprise.

"As well as being a basic Warrior. I can also use the ability 'Gamble'. Which, as George may already know, has different abilities dependent on what the Slot Machine Lands on. Like, if I get Three Crowns, I get Delta Damage. Which deals three attacks to all enemies. Whose damage is in between the numbers 1 to 1000. If I get All Cherries, I get something called, 'Super Heal' which fully heals all the member's in the current party. If I get Sevens I get something called 'Lucky Seven Parade' where all party member's can only attack 7777, this lasts for 77 seconds. If I get anything like, '7 – 7 – Crown' or anything that isn't three of the same thing, a rabbit appears and deals damage to any target from in between 1 to 50. I'm not great at it, so I might just get the rabbit." Andu took the Slot Machine out of his pocket, and turned the slots. He stopped one part of the slots after every 5 seconds. It ended up with Andu getting three Sevens. "Lucky Seven Parade... Cool." a light shined from inside the Slot Machine, onto all of the party. Suddenly, they couldn't control what they were doing, and they began attacking the Tonberry, all dealing 7777 damage.

George struck the Tonberry first, then Anni. It fell before Andu could even get an attack through. The three celebrated their victory, and continued heading to the Inn that was located near the middle of the Tokan Highroad.

A few hours later, Chris was sitting on the edge of a cliff, his legs dangling over the edge. The cliff lead on for near a mile down. It was surprising that Chris was even sitting there, though he was always worried if someone came behind him and pushed him.

Beth had been sleeping for a bit in the Inn, and had just gotten up to see what may have been happening. She looked left and right, she saw that George and Stevie were training fighting birds and wolves. George had managed to attain a few good items by Stealing from the monsters. The majority of the monsters were only holding Grenades, which George could combine and use as a Frag Grenade on the monsters. Which did a reasonable amount of damage.

Anni and Andu were both looking over the other cliff, probably trying to judge where they were, and where they might go next. On the other side of the cliff they were looking over, was another cliff, only 10 feet away. But the drop was too big for either of them to dare to jump over.

Beth sighed and watched the the sunset fall into the ocean. She thought of how beautiful it looked, and wondered if she had ever seen something as beautiful as that on Earth. She slowly walked up to Chris. "What's up stinky butt?"

Chris pushed his head back, to see if he could see who was talking to him by doing so. He smiled upon seeing Beth, and did a backward roll, so he was away from the cliff, so Beth wouldn't be afraid to sit next to him. "You okay?"

"I had a nice sleep. But you all left me! I woke up and no-one was in the room!" Beth laughed as she remembered how she felt when she woke up, and no-one was in any of the beds beside her.

"Me, Stevie and George never went to sleep. We've been here training, I've only stopped in the last couple of minutes to watch the sunset. Anni and Andu told me you were really out. You must've been tired." Chris laughed, looking to Beth. The sunset was reflecting in her eyes, and it made them seem like they were on fire.

"I was. A lot has happened today. There was introducing me to Fyra. The commotion in Raen, the complete tutorial of what this world is like. It's just a lot to take in." Beth sighed, as she shortened the day in a few sentences.

"Anni and Andu only slept for a few hours. You slept for six." Chris laughed. "I should be saying to you, 'What's up, lazy butt?'"

"Oi!" Beth shoved Chris over slightly while laughing.

Stevie ran over to the two, seeming in a bit of panic. "There's a Chimera attacking! It looks like the one that was attacking in Uoiea!"

"You're kidding..." Chris jumped up. He and Stevie ran for where George was. Chris stopped and turned to Beth. "C'mon! We'll need your help too!"

"Right!" Beth nodded, and followed the two into a battle scene.

Chris, George and Beth took the lead in this battle. George was already slightly weak from taking quite a bit of damage from the Chimera. But he mixed two Hi-Potions, healing the entire party from all negative ailments, and healing all the HP.

"So what's the stats on the monster?" Chris asked George, expecting Stevie to have already used Libra.

"It's pretty powerful, Stevie and me couldn't handle it. But I've stocked up on quite a few Grenades, so I was able to do quite a bit of damage to it. It says it has the ability 'Megiddo Flame'. Which to me sounds like Blue Magic. But we don't have a Blue Mage in our party." George explained the stats of the monster.

"Well, we don't. Not yet..." Chris and George looked to Beth. "Beth, try using 'Lancet'."

"I'm not a Blue Mage, Chris. I don't even know any magic." Beth shook her head. She was determined that she wasn't going to be any help in this battle.

"Just try it! Just try yelling 'Lancet'! You're still kind of a Freelancer. So maybe you could become anything you want, with just a Lance!" Chris managed to encourage Beth enough so that she could do something.

"Well, what will it do?" though Beth wanted to give it a go, she still felt the need to learn about what she was doing.

"When Stevie uses Libra, and we scan the enemy, if that enemy says it has an ability such as 'Megiddo Flame' or 'Bad Breath', then that means that a Blue Mage can use that ability. Sometimes, the Blue Mage can only learn the ability after the battle, and only when the monster has used the ability in battle. But in this case, you can just use Lancet, and the ability should be yours! Go on Beth!" Chris explained, as he waited for Beth to use her ability.

"I'll give it a go..." Beth readied herself for the attack. "LANCET!" an energy ball launched out of the Chimera, and into Beth. This allowed her to learn the Megiddo Flame. "I learned something! Does that mean I'm a Blue Mage now?" she looked to Chris and George in excitement, and asking them if she was actually a Blue Mage.

"You tell us! Use the Megiddo Flame!" Chris cheered her on.

"Megiddo Flame!" Beth held her Lance with one hand and pulled her other hand behind her. A ball of flames appeared inside it. She threw the ball towards the Chimera. Though it attacked the monster, it did minimal damage. "Was that good?"

"Let's see!" Chris swapped out for Stevie. Luckily for the group, her Libra was still working. "Sorry Beth! It didn't do a great deal of damage! It barely singed it!" Stevie looked to Beth as she hung her head in disappointment.

"Beth! Swap out for Andu!" George instructed as he swapped out for Anni. Beth followed him and swapped out for Andu.

"Is the monster powerful?" Andu looked at the monster, readying his sword, and maybe his slot machine.

"Just pray it doesn't use it's ability 'Megiddo Flame'. Only good thing about it is that Beth learned it." Stevie explained the dangers of the monster.

"So Beth is a Blue Mage now?" Anni readied herself in case she had to use Black Magic.

"Looks like it." Stevie looked around. "Though we are the most best party combination out of the six," Stevie bragged while looking around. "This is a good area to use Geomancy." she thought further. "Anni! Swap out for Beth!" Stevie swapped out for Chris.

"Why?" Anni began to turn around so she could swap out.

"She needs to see this!" Stevie was out the battle scene, and Chris was ready.

"So why am I back in the battle?" Beth was worried for what might be going on. She wasn't thrilled that she was back in the battle.

"I think Stevie swapped out for me and had Anni swapped out for you, so I could use my Geomancy skills, and you could take a look at what it looks like." Chris prepared to explain. "You see my sword," He pointed at his heavy two handed katana, "It's a traditional heavy samurai sword. You see them nearly everywhere in Fyra. But on the end of it, on the end of the handle, there's a little bell. That's a Geomancy Bell. When me and Stevie found Fyra, we first arrived at Uoiea. Stevie took up archery, and White Magic, while I took the katana. I synthesized it with a Geomancy bell, and I got my sword. When I ring my bell, the element of the area attacks the enemy that I'm targeting. Usually the magic attacks all enemies. The attack uses up no MP. So they're pretty helpful." Chris lifted up his sword above his head, and rung the bell by rocking the sword side to side, "GEOMANCY!" the sun began to shine brightly on the enemy, until the Chimera was nearly burning. Before long, it was set alight, and burned away into ash. That was blown away into the sea.

"Whoa." Andu stared. He was the first to see this, as well as Beth. She had her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god." she turned to Chris, "I'm so glad you're on our side." after Beth finished her sentence, the group celebrated their victory.

They met together and discussed what may have happened. Chris and Stevie were the first to bring up the obvious, that the monster was just coincidental, but Andu and Anni thought that maybe someone was purposely releasing strong monsters to try and have them assassinated. The Chimera was estranged to the region, and the fact that they had also encountered an Earth Worm, and a Tonberry, also backed up this fact.

Beth listened into the conversation, trying to piece together the facts, seeing which side she might lean towards. Right now, she was inclined to be on the fence. George on the other hand, preferred to stay right out of the conversation. He was shattered, so he went to the room they had bought for the night.

"Who would want us dead? We haven't done anything that could upset anyone." Chris laughed, as Andu thought of an argument to back their opinion.

Anni was the first to think of something. "When we were crossing from Alota to Raen, you got in an argument with the High Court Judge." the four reminisced on the moment.

'Excuse me, sir.' the Court Judge interrupted Chris's game of volleyball he was playing with Stevie, Anni and George. 'Would you kindly apologize?'

Chris turned around to him, throwing the ball to Stevie, who was on his team. 'For what?' he laughed at the reaction of the Court Judge.

'For so rudely bumping into me.' the Court Judge ruffled his robes.

'You can clearly see we're playing a game of volleyball. I was bound to bump into you, you were walking half way onto the court.' Chris continued laughing as the Court Judge ruffled his clothes once more.

'Do you know who you are talking to?' the Court Judge sounded extremely insulted by how Chris was comparing him.

'An ordinary person? You just seem like a Red Mage to me.' Chris stopped laughing, and shrugged.

'I am the High Court Judge Rufer! I bargain what is right and wrong in this world!' the High Court Judge pulled down his hood, revealing his identity.

'That means nothing to me. But I can understand, that you think that you're better than everyone else. Wonderful. Another over spoiled brat come adult.' Chris turned around, 'Get me back into the game!'

'FIRA!' Rufer readied the level 2 spell.

'DON'T FINISH THAT SPELL!' Stevie had fired an arrow through Rufer's hood, and was preparing another arrow to stop Rufer from attacking Chris.

'Are you threatening me?' Rufer laughed, still readying the spell.

'If you dare hurt him, this arrow will go straight through your head.' Stevie strung back the bow string further.

'Lovers I suspect?' Rufer prepared another spell while Stevie was distracted with rage.

'No. Just great friends.' Stevie saw Anni moving around the side of the boat, so she let off the bow string slightly.

'Fire.' Anni fired the spell towards the Judge. The spell knocked the Judge backwards, and he wasn't able to finish preparing the spell. While Rufer was preparing to stand back up again, Chris had picked up his sword, Anni was readying another spell, George had jumped across the ships deck, and Andu had jumped down from the balcony.

'Don't try anything.' Chris rested his sword on Rufer's shoulder. 'Just because you're a Judge, it doesn't mean that you can't be put away for life by attacking someone without the right means.' Chris dropped his sword off the Judge's shoulder, and rested it on his own.

'Hmph.' the Judge walked away, hiding in his hood.

'HEY ANYBODY WHO CARES! IT'S HIGH COURT JUDGE RUFER!' Chris yelled out, getting the attention of anybody he could. Rufer looked back on them once more before he was hidden in the crowd. 'Let's get back to volleyball.' Chris laughed, as he hit the ball out of George's hand and they continued playing.

"Holy crap..." Chris slapped his hand against his face. Realizing what they had done.

"You did that to a High Court Judge?! Someone who controls the law of Fyra?! Why would you do something like that?!" Beth turned to Chris in anger.

"We didn't expect anything bad to happen! Now the guys trying to murder us! Too bad we don't have any proof. We could probably report him." Chris turned away.

"AAHH?!" Beth held her head in panic. Much like Chris would do if he cared more for a dilemma. "How could you not care for this dilemma?" she began to follow Chris to the edge of the canyon, where he was musing on a variation of subjects.

"Hold on, Beth." he stopped musing, and stopped Beth from stressing. "We're a good party. We can do this." Chris held his clenched fist up in triumph. He knew they could win.

"Okay." she let her arms down. "So if you're so confident, let's do it. Where are we going?"

"Further north. We heading to the worlds edge. We have to pass through the main area, where all the meetings of the High Court congregate." Chris looked to Beth, who began to stress again.

"Don't worry! It's a_ long _way away from here. We have a lot of time to prepare." Chris began heading towards the Inn, after George. "You do what you want, but I'm going to bed. Stevie, I suggest you do the same."

"Are we sleeping in the same room again?" Stevie began walking over to the front door.

"Sorry, princess." Chris teased, "But we're all in the same room. We don't need to get changed."

Since Beth had had all the sleep she needed for the next few hours, she looked to the horizon and contemplated. The sound of the waves bashing against the base of the cliff made her feel at ease. She wish she knew what was going on. Fyra was a mystery to her. Chris had just offered it to her, as a birthday gift. It wasn't even anyway near her birthday.

The toot of a steam train in the far distance broke through the silence of Beth contemplating. She ran to the other side of the small area, where the canyon was. She attempted to look over the reeds, by standing on the fence that prevented the Ticlo Horses from escaping.

The train was closer than Beth originally anticipated. It was nearly on the other side of the reeds. As she saw it coming, a child was looking out the window towards her. She waved, and the child threw a medallion at her. It landed by her feet.

Beth bent down to pick up the medallion. As soon as she held the main part of the necklace, she felt a surge of energy filling through her. She felt like she was gaining some power, like she was learning a few new spells, her magic power was increasing.

"1000 Needles, Aqua Breath, Lightning Purge? Are these spells?" Beth thought aloud as she recited the words that were blasted into her head.

Chris walked beside Beth, he watched the distance with her. Beth was trying to understand what she had just learned. She watched the train head further north, over the mountain range made out of Coral. She turned back and saw Chris. She jolted slightly, and Chris leaned over to Beth's face.

"Boo." he whispered. "C'mon. You need to get to bed." Chris picked Beth up and carried her to the Inn. Beth fell asleep while being carried to the Inn.

Beth was woken up by the sound of a loud explosion. She suspected it might be a monster, pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her lance, and ran out of the Inn. "What's going wrong?"

"What what?" Chris turned around. All five of them were gathered around in a circle, pondering where they might go next.

"What was that explosion?" Beth let her guard down slightly. She eventually sheathed her lance, awaiting an answer.

"I got bored. I mixed two Grenades. Turns out I packed it too hard. Threw it down into the sea." George shrugged.

"Alright." Chris pulled out the map scroll. "We're here, in the direct center of the Tokal Highroad." Stevie and George walked off, they began fighting birds and wolves that were roaming around. "We're going to head further north, to the Coral Rock Mountain Range Station. From there we're going to head to the seaside resort town of Coral Rock. From there we'll decide how to approach things next." Chris closed the scroll and put it in his bag. "Andu, I have a present for you."

"What?" Andu stopped from walking away with the others to see what Chris would present him with.

Chris pulled a traditional ninja sword out of his bag, "This."

"Wow!" Andu took it from Chris carefully. "Is this for me?"

"Yup! It's so that you'll be more powerful in battle. Hold that with your weaker hand, and you can do a dual-wield attack. You'll be more of a physical asset." Chris began walking to the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Andu realized what Chris had just said.

"Alright! Let's organize the groups!" Chris clapped his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! Me and Stevie will be the party leaders." Chris looked to Stevie, and nodded. Stevie nodded back and walked next to him. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't the Mages split up and go together?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Anni clapped, agreeing with Chris in a cheerful way. She stepped up to Stevie. "C'mon Beth!"

"But..." Beth looked to Chris, who was smiling. "I wanna be with Chris. He's my gay yeti!"

George began going into hysterics, and Andu and Chris just shook their heads in the 'Get out' fashion.

"Anni and Stevie can teach you loads of stuff about magic. Like when is the right time to cast it. Stevie can use Libra, and find out what monster has what!" Chris shrugged. "And for as long as I've been in Fyra, I've never had a party of just Me, Andu and George." Chris looked to George, who was still laughing. By now he was rolling around on the floor. "Will you shut up, George!"

"Hey." Anni looked to the north, where their next path was. The roads really narrow." Anni looked to Chris, looking a bit worried. "How will we all be able to fit on it?"

"There's a lower road leading down to the beach. If you walk across the beach, you'll eventually meet up at the same place as my party." Chris explained. Beth felt insulted about why Chris's party was taking, what looked like, the shorter road. "There's a lot more magic monsters down the beach passage."

"Alright!" Stevie seemed suddenly enthusiastic. "Let's go!" she led the way down to the beach passage, taking a steady decline. Chris, George and Andu walked single file down the top road, making sure they weren't to fall off.

"Why do you know so much about Fyra, Chris?" Andu looked past George, to see if he could get Chris in sight.

"I ask a lot of questions from people passing. Travelers like us. Also, the Inn's that are dotted around in Fyra, are supposed to know a lot about the surrounding passages and monsters. It's kind of obvious if you think about it." the road began to thicken out, and the three were able to walk side by side.

"Is there any monsters that actually attack on the top road?" George questioned watching Stevie, Anni and Beth fighting some monsters by the beach. "It seems like they all gather around the beach."

"There are monsters that attack on the top road, but there aren't that many. They're all stronger monsters than the ones down there. That's why I separated us." Chris eyed a Large Tokal Helm waddling towards the three.

Andu looked behind him and saw a Tokal Wolf was slowly making it's way to the three. George looked above him and saw a Zu was slowly descending.

"Ambush." the three declared quietly in unison as the battle began. The battle was a basic 'Attack from Both Sides' ambush. This gave Chris a chance to explain. "This is a typical battle style, that can be used by enemies and our party. We cannot escape from this battle, because there is no space to escape. Once we defeat one side of the battle, we can escape. But what's the fun in that? In Fyra, when you get a 'Preemptive strike', 'Ambush' or 'Pincer attack', once the battle is won, the group get Double AP."

"That's pretty cool. But the AP won't help us." George shook his head. "We can't use special attacks."

Andu was ready to go first. He took his shot at the wolf. He decided to try a jumping slash with his right hand, and stab with his left. This caused double damage, and he was able to cause the wolf to pyrofly. This would happen anyway, but in rarer cases, when the group were to encounter a stronger wolf, in places like the Worlds Edge, or Coral Rock, it would take a few more attacks.

The large helm wasn't much of a problem for Chris. He was well skilled with his sword, and the helm pyroflied without any further difficulties. The Zu was the main problem. Since Anni wasn't in the group, they weren't able to use any summoning magic. The Zu blasted it's wings, heavily damaging the entire party.

"Desperation Attacks." Chris rested on his sword, and hastily placed his elbow on his knee. "When a persons health is critical, that person starts using Desperation Attacks. Desperation Attacks are special attacks that are made up by the combination of the special attacks and the weapon that the person wields. George is up next, so let's see what he's going to do."

"DESPERATION ATTACK!" George loaded up his attack. He turned around, harvesting some plants from the ground. He compacted them together, and threw them at the enemy. It fizzled slightly falling under the Zu. A long pause waited.

"Well?" Andu waited, as Chris and George continued bracing. It exploded and Andu was blasted backwards. "GAH!" he landed a few inches away from the edge. "What the frik was that?" he propped his head up, seeing the Zu was still in the air. Andu stood up, and got himself back in the battle. "My go. DESPERATION ATTACK!" Andu threw his Ninja Sword into the Zu, he took a running jump for the Zu. He did a great deal of damage to the Zu with his longsword. He pulled out his Ninja Sword and jumped back to the party. He dropped to his knees once more.

The Zu didn't move from it's place, like it hadn't even been damaged. Andu groaned, but George smiled, looking to Chris. He had a chance to use his Desperation attack.

"Bell of the Sword!" Chris had named his attack. "DESPERATION ATTACK!" a glint of gold appeared on Chris' sword. He lifted it up to his head, and held it horizontally. He closed his eyes, focusing whatever energy he had. He took a horizontal slash in front of him, then he stabbed his sword into the ground. The bell rang. The earth split open where Chris stabbed his sword into the ground, it split further towards the Zu, where parts of earth began spitting out bits of rock, causing immense damage to the Zu. It pyroflied and the group celebrated their victory.

"That was so cool! Why are your Desperation Attacks so much more powerful than mine?" Andu put his swords away.

"Because you're only a basic warrior with a little gambling machine. What else did you expect to get?" George walked ahead a little.

"Must you be insulting?" Chris took a few steps ahead. Then he turned back to Andu. "I've heard that peoples Desperation Attacks change after more experience is earned. In fact, my Desperation Attack changes dependent on the surroundings! Like when I was in a forest, a got the trees to rip the enemy apart! It was so cool!"

"Maybe mine might change! I'm a Gambler class, right?" Andu started walking with Chris. Chris made sure George was still in sight. There was a cliff on one part of the the path, so George could go around it, and be ambushed. "So maybe I could start throwing Dice!"

"Maybe? You never know!" Chris shrugged as he saw George heading past the cliff. "George! Don't go too far!" George took some steps back so he was in view. "Good boy."

"Y'know, you and Stevie act like the parents." Andu laughed remembering George's reaction to Chris treating him like a child.

"You guys also act like the children." Chris stated. Andu looked to him, as if to ask about what he was in the family. "Beth's like the youngest sister, who doesn't really know what she's doing, and is never afraid to ask a question.

"You're like the younger brother who is pretty quiet, a bit upset that he's not as strong as the others, with magic and physical strength, and is a bit insecure about other things.

"Anni's like the nice older sister, who knows more information than Beth, but less that Stevie. She seems to be a bit sarcastic, and always tries to be cute and nice.

"George is the 'try-too-hard' older brother. He tries hard to be cool, but knows his limits. He thinks that he is better than everyone else, aside from Mom and the Dad."

"You're too good at that." Andu laughed, as they got to George.

"Ready to go, _dad_?" George exaggerated the final part of the sentence, obviously signifying that he had heard the conversation between Chris and Andu.

On the other side of the cliff face was the Coral Rock Train Station. The train had stopped due to some technical difficulties. There was a cart at the front with a familiar face looking out, before Chris could determine who it was, she turned back into the cart. High Court Judge Rufer then looked out. Chris waved at him.

Stevie, Anni and Beth were sitting down close to the entrance of the Coral Rock town. They weren't allowed to enter the main town's region.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked an officer guarding the entrance to the Coral Rock Mountain Range Road.

"There is a monster a top the mountain range, who is causing land slides. It is too dangerous to have the train continue along it's tracks, and the path to Coral Rock is blocked off by a recent land slide caused by the monster." the officer pointed back down the Tokal Highroad. "I'm sorry, but you may have to go back to Raen. This may take a while."

"Disappointment!" Chris span around and walked to the group.

"Well, while we waiting, how about I tell you how Me, Anni and Beth did?" Stevie suggested. Chris thought it was a good idea, they would be able to pass the time quickly, without going back down the Tokal Highroad. Andu seemed keen to know about Beth's abilities, but George didn't really care, and decided to go and train on wolves and birds. Chris sat down next to Beth, they seemed to be sitting in a ring.

"So what are these things called?" Stevie's stories began in a battle vision.

"Don't you remember?" Anni looked to Beth in confusion. "These are one of the first things you encountered yesterday! These are called, Flans! You kill them with magic!"

"Oh yeah!" Beth paused for a bit. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you try one of those new moves you learned last night?" Stevie knew this, because Chris told her.

"Okay!" Beth readied herself for an attack. "1000 Needles!" once she readied her attack, a set of needles pricked themselves out of her skin. "What?" she looked down on them. They fired towards the flan, making Beth scream in fright as the 1000 Needles shot out of Beth, and into the Flan. The attack finished and Beth looked to Stevie and Anni in horror. They both shrugged.

The group celebrated their victory. The three took a few steps forward, and a large legged robot jumped in front of them. The three readied their weapons and made sure they were ready to attack.

"Libra!" Stevie cast the spell, identifying the monster. It knew the attack, 'Thrust Kick'. "Beth! This monster knows a Blue Magic spell! Use Lancet!"

It was Beth's turned to attack. She cast Lancet and learned the Blue Magic attack, Thrust Kick. Stevie and Anni made sure to defend so they could let Beth use the full extent of her magic.

"Thrust Kick!" Beth ran up to the robot, swooped her foot at the robot's feet, so it lost balance. She slammed her lance vertically into the ground, and kicked with both of her legs, still holding onto the lance. The robot was blasted off the battle scene, and into the ocean. "Wow!" Beth turned around and pointed at the ocean. "I did that?!"

'Stevie learned Level 1 Spell Poisona! Anni learned Level 2 Spell Poison!' Stevie and Anni seemed happy that they learned more spells.

The three began walking in a horizontal line following the beach shore. Stevie began going deeper into the works of Magic.

"There are four types of Mages. White Mage, which is me, Black Mage, which is Anni, and Blue Mage which is you. There's a fourth type of Mage which is a Red Mage. Red Mage's specialize in both Black and White, but they aren't good in just one. Only when you become a Sage is when you can go into all round Black and White. High Court Judge Rufer is a Sage." Stevie was explaining things in a little less detail than Chris would do. She thought it would be easier to understand that way. "All that information is _not_ including Geomancy and Summon Magic. They're completely different in many ways."

"Like what?" Beth turned to Anni, thinking it might be more logical if she asked the Summoner of the group.

"Well, summoning magic does vary quite a bit. It doesn't vary on the type of surroundings. Summoning magic cannot be obtained by leveling, like most magic. It is obtained by fighting random sorts of special monsters, found all over Fyra. I can only use Raging Stomp, which spurs up a set of riding animals nearby to stomp on the enemies. It's more of a tamer skill than a summoning skill.

"Usually summoning skills are the basic elements, they go into advanced elements, and you get the odd one or two which creates buffs and heals allies. They're usually special, and completely awesome in nearly every way." Anni recited nearly everything Chris had told her when she came to Alota.

"I suppose Chris told you that." an ice pelican flew into the scene and landed in front of the three. They took a fighting position.

"Libra!" Stevie cast Libra to read the monster. "Hey! This monster knows a move called 'Icicle Drop'! Beth," Stevie turned her head to Beth, "You could learn it! Use Lancet!"

"Lancet!" 'Beth learned the Blue Magic spell, Icicle Drop!' Beth seemed overjoyed that she had learned yet another enemy skill.

Stevie used an ordinary physical attack, and Anni attacked with Bolt. The ice pelican pyroflied and the group celebrated their victory.

Stevie looked to the right, and saw that Chris, Andu and George were struggling fighting a Zu. She then saw how the high road curved around a cliff face. On the other side of the cliff face was the passage that she and the rest of the girls were going to take. They wandered around the cliff, reaching a steady incline. They plodded up it, and found themselves at the Coral Rock Mountain Range Station.

"So you know 6 Blue Magic spells?" Chris seemed happy with Beth. "You're more of a magical asset! That's great! Has any of your strength increased?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe." Beth shrugged. Stevie noticed George was getting low on health, she healed him with Cure. He looked back in confusion, and Stevie gestured to him with a wave, he nodded his head quickly possibly trying to say 'Thank you', but more than likely he said, 'Ta Duck'.

"Argh!!" Chris stood up with a great groan. "I am so bored!" he stomped over to the officer. "Is anything been done yet?" usually Chris tried to use proper grammar, but when he's annoyed with something, or feeling impatient, he uses the grammar of a four year old.

"It's only been half an hour, sir." the officer seemed shocked by Chris's sudden up burst.

Chris paused slightly and twitched his eye. "That's too long!!" he began thinking for a bit. "I've got a party of six..." Stevie heard what Chris was saying and propped her head up. "There's a road leading up to the mountain top." Stevie got up and walked over to Chris. She seemed curious in what Chris was suggesting. "The six of us could-"

"No! No Chris, no!" Stevie jumped in before Chris could finish the sentence.

Chris turned to Stevie to try and back up the argument. "C'mon, Stevie! If we don't handle it, we're gonna have to trek back to the agency! And we'll be helping a lot of people!"

"It was exactly _that _sentence that nearly got us killed in Alota!" Stevie lifted her foot, making a mime of 'putting her foot down'.

"We beat the wyrm though!" Chris threw his arms down in anger.

"Only because Anni changed her mind! If it wasn't for her, we would all be dead!" Stevie exclaimed lowering her foot, forgetting about her expression of putting her foot down.

"You were responsible of defeating the wyrm in Alota?" the officer interrupted their argument. Chris and Stevie turned their heads to face the officer, both still in mid shouting poise. "You two are the party leaders?" they nodded. "You may pass!" he turned to his side and stepped backwards to the wall. "Monster slayers! Open the gate!"

"NO!" Stevie jumped up and down, stomping her feet.

"YES!" Chris rocketed his hand up, and jumped spinning in place. "Alright! Let's make a starter group.

"Why does this always happen?" Stevie broke down to her knees, and banged her face into her hands. "It isn't fair!!"

George's attention had been grasped, and made a Frag Grenade to kill all the monsters that were attacking him. He ran over to the four, noticing Stevie was on the floor yelling out in disdain. "Is she alright?"

"What?" Chris turned his head to get Stevie in his eye line. "Yeah, she'll be fine." Stevie's banging and crying fizzled out of the conversation. "So we've got permission to go into the Coral Rock Mountain Range, to fight off the monster." the four seemed to be happy or excited to be doing such a feat as this.

"Is this gonna be like that wyrm that attacked in Alota?" George broke the gasps of happiness.

"Yeah! That was epic!" Anni was also curious over the monster encounter.

"Yep! It's up to us!" Chris jumped in before Andu and Beth could question about the wyrm. "You'll find out eventually. For now, let's organize a first battle party!" Chris clapped, then rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Are we separating?" Anni wondered, staying sitting down, even though the others had begun to stand up.

"This is a monster hunting mission, not a training session. We're walking together in a group, but we're fighting in three's. Nothing else is allowed in Fyra for some reason. The mystical forces of this world won't allow anything else." Chris shrugged. "There's always the possibility of a helm appearing, so I'll shove myself in."

"Sounds fair." Beth nodded in recognition.

"Beth still needs to learn more Blue Magic skills, and there may be a large opportunity for her if she were to go. Having her in the party straight away would save time switching her out." Chris gestured to Beth, she stood up and stepped over next to Chris. "That means we need a third person in the party." he turned his head to Stevie who was still banging her head in her hands. "Maybe asking Stevie to be in the party is a bit too much. George, you're in."

"What?" George seemed surprised. He was never put in the first party. Only when he was first invited to Fyra was he in the first party.

"C'mon! Your mixing skills will be a great asset! C'mon!" Chris gestured to George, trying to get him to come over.

"Cool!" he gleefully jogged over to Chris and Beth.

"You guys are still walking with us, it's just us three will be the first ones fighting." Chris turned around to Stevie.

A High Court Judge was watching the six converse from inside the carriage. Rufer was sitting beside her. She sighed, watching Chris cheer Stevie up, they ran through the gate and for the Coral Rock Mountain Range.

"Is something the matter?" Rufer turned to face the young woman. She seemed depressed.

"I don't feel content, Rufer." she lowered her head. "I wish I could return back to Earth, or at least, go and do what they're doing. They're going to fight the monster that is preventing us from continuing to Coral Rock."

"You mustn't speak of your home planet. You will be sent to the Marganete Prison for such talk of outer worlds. As of you being a High Court Judge, you will condemn Fyra as we know it." Rufer seemed suddenly stern.

"Well, look at them!" the young woman pointed out of the window. The six could still be seen heading over the horizon. The road was rocky, but from where the two High Court Judge's were sitting, they could see them for a bit longer.

"Is that..." Rufer looked closer at the window. "That's that obnoxious youth that I met on the boat from Alota to Raen! The accursed child. Seems to have brought another team member. There was five when I last met them."

"He knocked into you while they were playing volleyball! If you hadn't of walked across the court it wouldn't have happened." the young woman turned to Rufer as he sat back in his seat. She laughed at his comment. "I would like to meet him. May we make a stop in Coral Rock?" she asked the attendant.

"Of course Miss." the attendant bowed, showing that she was of lower authority to the female High Court Judge.

The six had taken a path to the left, which would lead them up to the area where the monster was causing land slides. Upon hiking for a few minutes, the six encountered their first set of monsters for the region. A Coral Bite Bug, a large Coral Helm, and a Lightning Element.

"Non of these should have special abilities, but just to be sure..." Chris swapped out for Stevie, who used Libra.

"The Coral Bite Bug knows 'Buzzer'." she turned her head to Beth, "Ready?"

"Lancet!" Beth used the ability and learned the Blue Magic spell, 'Buzzer'. She swapped out for Anni.

"George!" Anni got George's attention. "Steal from that element!"

George took his turn by stealing from the Lightning Element, getting two electro marbles. He put them away in his pocket, perhaps using them for later.

Stevie shot down the bite bug, and had a chance to switch out. She switched out for Chris, who attacked the helm. It pyroflied and it was Anni's turn to attack to attack.

"Fire!" Anni cast the spell on the Lightning Element, causing it to pyrofly. The group celebrated their victory.

The six met up after the battle and began trekking once more across the Mountain Range. The six were silent, walking in a line, Chris first Stevie last. Chris had told Stevie and Anni to protect the six of them by firing upon passing monsters.

After a long walk on the thin path in complete silence, the path began to widen out. Chris and Stevie took this opportunity to discuss how they should approach fighting the monster on the top of the mountain.

"Beth should probably stay in the group again, just to make sure that if the monster has any Blue Magic abilities, she can learn them." Chris declared, allowing Beth to step forward.

"I got two electro marbles from a Lightning Element. That could help?" George suggested. Andu and Beth seemed to agree with him. Chris, Stevie and Anni remained silent however.

"Lightning strike doesn't work on Earth powered creatures. I like the way you think though! Don't get discouraged, we may need them eventually." Chris began to think harder in what would be a good trio. "George would still be good. It might have a very powerful item that you could steal, swap out straight after though."

"For who?" George got a bit mad. He had gotten the impression that Chris though he was useless.

"For Anni." Stevie eyed Anni, she nodded in acceptance. "I'll be the final member of the party. Beth, once we have deciphered whether the monster has an Blue Magic ability or not, I'll swap out for Chris. This is a good terrain to use against the enemy."

"Okay!" Beth seemed happier that Chris was going to fight in the party.

"In case of emergency, whoever is going to be attacking next, will swap around for Andu." Chris turned to Andu. He was happy that he was going to be in the party. "Above all else, we'll have to occasionally swap out for Stevie, to heal."

The group continued walking down the path. Though it had gotten wider, it had only gotten so, so that two could fit easily side by side. Any more would have made it difficult to get through. Chris and Stevie walked at the front, Anni and Beth behind them, and Andu and George behind them. They all had rather different conversations.

"I can't believe that Chris thinks that I'm useless! I'm a great asset!" George huffed.

"How do you think I feel? 'In case of emergency', at least you're in the battle." Andu tried a comeback.

"What do you think that tells you? You're the secret weapon! I'm just there to steal something." George pouted, looking away from Andu.

"Chris is just trying to take advantage of our abilities! Just so turns out that you're not very suited for this battle." Andu tried to back Chris up, but George just huffed again.

Beth seemed really excited to fight something as big as what they were doing now. She was really getting a grip on Fyra, and how everything went along. Anni seemed slightly nervous, smiled occasionally, but hoped that it wasn't as powerful as the Wyrm that she had fought with in Alota.

"So what was it like, fighting the Wyrm?" Beth suddenly seemed really curious in such a spectacle.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, these two and George wouldn't be here right now." Anni laughed, but she returned to her nervous state. "It was pretty difficult, but luckily, because of Raging Stomp, I just managed to beat it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Anni! As long as Chris knows what he's doing, it'll go along fine." Beth reassured her.

"Chris never knows what he's doing." Anni looked at Beth with her head down. She was really nervous.

Chris and Stevie seemed relatively confident in what they were doing. Stevie was still mad at Chris for volunteering the six, but she had now given up trying to convince Chris to do otherwise, and now thought it was best to go along with it.

"This is gonna be fun!" Chris declared, rather quietly than what he would usually do. But he was afraid of rock slides.

"I swear, Chris. You are gonna get us killed one day. " Stevie laughed slightly under her breath, but she was still fuming at her Geomancer friend.

"All that aside," he turned around to face the others, "How do you think they feel about it."

"I wouldn't know. You and Beth are the psychologists." Stevie joked. "I'm the graphic designer."

"Just because we took Psychology, doesn't mean we know how to read people. Okay, I do. But I don't know for sure about Beth. We mostly learn about Developmental Psychology in Psychology anyway." Chris groaned. "That is the most boringist thing in the world. I dislike babies _extremely_."

"I know you do, Chris. I know." Stevie patted Chris on the shoulder.

The six reached the top of the mountain in no time. But the monster was prepared. It was a giant mole. It's two front paws were large, and ready to pummel, or pick up rocks. This was going to be a tough creature. Beth, George and Stevie took the lead in the battle.

It was Stevie's go to attack first. "Libra!" she cast the spell on the creature. She read the creatures description. "Vevria. An earth creature. With it's powerful claws, it can dig deep into the ground, or heavily pummel enemies. A very powerful monster. It also holds the Blue Magic spell, 'Rock Toss'. Hey Beth!" she swapped out for Chris, who defended.

George ran to Vevria, and stole off it. Taking two pieces of leftovers. It was George's turn to attack again. He hesitated to turn around and swap out for Anni.

"George? What are you waiting for? Swap out for Anni already!" Chris began to get nervous for the wellbeing of the six.

George cringed at Chris momentarily, then turned and swapped out for Anni. Anni cast Poison. It caused damage, but unfortunately, it didn't poison the mole creature. It was immune to status ailments.

Vevria retaliated with Rock Toss. Causing immense damage to Anni. Beth was about to swap out for Stevie, when Anni stopped her. She instructed Beth to use Rock Toss back on Vevria. It didn't cause critical damage, and it was Anni's turn to attack.

"Desperation Attack! Ultima!" Anni held her gem topped rod in front of her, the gem facing the sky. It popped, and fizzled away. Arrows of pink fired out of the sky, and struck Vevria. The attack caused immense damage, but it wasn't enough to even take away 20% of it's health.

"Wh-What was that?" Beth looked to Anni in horror.

"A Desperation Attack. An attack that's used when a users health is below the 10% mark." Anni turned to face Chris, "Swap out for Stevie."

"Already on it!" Chris had swapped out for Stevie.

Stevie was ready to heal. "Cure!" she fully healed Anni. It was Vevria's turn to attack. It used Pummel on Beth, it didn't cause as much damage as Rock Toss would have done, but it caused Beth to lose 50% of her health.

Beth was up to attack, and thought it a good idea if she were to swap out for Chris. He used Geomancy. A rock slide began to occur, severely damaging Vevria. But not so much to make it weak. The Geomancy caused it to lose 20% damage.

"We're going nowhere slowly. Whoever is up next, swap out for Andu." Chris instructed. It was Anni's turn to attack next, she swapped out for Andu.

"Alright, so what am I doing?" Andu observed the battle situation, but he still had no idea what to do.

"Gamble!" Chris and Stevie yelled at him.

"Shut up!" once Andu had realized the situation, it was obvious that Gamble should be used. "Gamble!" Andu declared. He took out his slot machine and began to spin. He managed to get three crowns, which meant Delta Damage. A light shined out of the slot machine, and damaged Vevria severely. Causing 1500 damage altogether. This took off 30% of it's overall health.

It was Vevria's turn to attack. It used Rock Toss on Stevie, causing her to fall to one knee in exhaustion. But it was Stevie's turn next, and she was ready to use her Desperation Attack.

"Desperation Attack! Arrow of Light!" Stevie pulled back her bowstring, allowing an arrow of pure light to appear in the bowstring space. She fired upon Vevria. The arrow caused immense damage, and Vevria fell and pyroflied. The group celebrated their victory.

After the battle was over, Chris sheathed his katana and ran to the edge of the cliff face and looked down. Seeing Coral Rock guards, standing completely still, watching the rock slide. The pile of rocks had covered all of path way, and the train tracks.

"Hey!" Chris called down to them, getting their attention. "The monsters been defeated! You can start clearing up the rocks now!" they cheered when finding that Vevria had been defeated, and began, nearly straight away, cleaning up the rubble. Chris then noticed that there was a small path to the left of them, leading down to Coral Rock Village. "Convenient."

"Hey Chris!" Anni called Chris over. The five of them were staring at a small dust of particles, that seemed to glow when Anni got near them. "What's this?"

"I think they're soul particles." Chris had managed to successfully confuse the five. "When you're a summoner like Anni, you have to fight certain monsters to collect their souls to use them as summoning creatures. Like this one. Whenever you beat a summoning monster, and find that they leave off stuff like this, it means that they can be summoned. So just stand in the dust, Anni!"

"Um, okay." Anni hesitantly stepped into the dust. It near automatically got absorbed into Anni. She seemed confused. "So I can use Vevria now?" she gasped.

"We'll discuss this later, first, let's get into Coral Rock!" Chris ran down the passage that lead to the seaside resort town.

The town was entirely on a beach, which surprised the six. The only building that was on a raised platform was the train station. Though there were buildings, they weren't static. They were all tents, but they weren't camping tents, they looked more like the stereotyped version of the Native American tents, patterns and all. Chris noticed from a distance, that there was a tent being constructed in near the center of the town. Non of them knew why. A wide road jutted off to the east of Coral Rock, it seemed to gain in height slightly, so it was just above sea level. It seemed to be flourished with grass and graceful looking flowers.

Chris ran into the town and cheered, they had _finally _made it to another civilization. Chris understood that the trip from Raen to Coral Rock would be long, but he didn't know how long. From Uoiea to Alota, it takes just under 10 minutes, and from Alota to Raen, it's just a journey on a boat.

The train that was still stuck at the Tokal Highroad began to toot, and started up. Only to stop again at Coral Rock. Two passenger's stepped out of the train station, one of them was High Court Judge Rufer. The other one was familiar, but it wasn't obvious from that distance. The steam from the train blocked the sight of the young woman temporally.

The young woman stepped up to the six with High Court Judge Rufer behind her. Once the steam had cleared, when the train had pulled away for it's next destination, it was completely clear who the person was.

Chris, Beth, Stevie, Anni and Andu were completely certain who it was, though they couldn't believe it.

"Hi guys!" she waved, the five were still in shock. George didn't much care however.

"Catherine?!" the five screamed.


End file.
